Sullivan "Scrappy" Jana
Sullivan (Gaelic; "Dark Eyes") Jana, better known as Scrappy is a normal-origin porn actor for the company Sweet Tits! Appearance Scrappy has a muscular build with prominents pecs, the trademark of the porn company he works for. He has light brown skin, a sign of his Indian descent, which offsets his blue eyes. His original hair color is a mystery to everyone but him as he's known for constantly changing his hairstyle and color. Personal Information Scrappy earned his nickname as a high-schooler when the young man he had a crush used it on him affectionately. He enjoys reading mystery novels, which inspired him to keep parts of his life, such as his hair color, a mystery. During his work as a model he gained an interest in photography, but found that he's more interested in how cameras work than actually taking pictures. His current occupation is a porn star for the company Sweet Tits! '''He was one of their first actors, recruited off the street by one of the producers when they needed a new lead actor for a series of religious porn-parodies. He accepted, curious about how things would work and interested in the high pay, and soon became the star of the "Holy Tits!" series playing a catholic schoolboy seduced by a studly preacher. The series is widely hated by the various religious communities it has parodied. Sexual Information Scrappy is fairly well-endowed, his dick being longer than average, but of average thickness. Though he tops often in porn and out of it, he actually prefers to bottom. However, he doesn't like to admit this to people he doesn't know well. He enjoys the use of anal toys, and will often use two at once for more pleasure. He's conflicted about whether or not he likes being cum in, but regardless, gets rock hard whenever a guy does it. He also hates being denied orgasm, usually through cock rings, and isn't fond of men with obscene amounts of hair. Relationships Baker - A fellow '''Sweet Tits! porn actor, and the company's most popular actor. He played the part of the preacher that seduced Scrappy in the "Holy Tits!" series. The two of them get along fairly well, surprising most people as Baker has a reputation of being difficult to get along with among the other actors. Jonah - Another fellow porn actor, Jonah and Scrappy get along as well. Jonah, however, has the opposite reputation among the other actors. Because he's so easy to get along with, Jonah gets taken advantage of easily and Scrappy tries to prevent this from happening as often as possible, becoming a sort of older brother figure to the younger man. Trivia * Scrappy enjoys Modest Mouse, Ida Maria, and The Killers and has attended a concert by the former. * Turn-ons: Pecs, Asses, Big dicks, Getting fucked, Oral, Pounding a big ass, Nipple sucking * Favorite position(s): Reverse cowboy or doggy style, 69 for foreplay, and finishing with Frot. * Jacks off to porn he's starred in, pausing at parts where he's deep inside someone or vice-versa. Gallery Scrappy.png|Scrappy's first image and initial design AngryScrappy.png|Scrappy's updated design. Category:Characters Category:Comic? Category:Normal